1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable washing apparatus and, more specifically, to a portable spraying apparatus for motor vehicles whereby the exterior, especially the undercarriage is sprayed with a fluid for the removal of debris that may contain organic matter, such as noxious weeds.
While motor vehicles have revolutionized society by providing the means for traveling great distances in a short period of time, it has also introduced unforeseen hazards. One of these hazards is addressed by the present invention, the introduction of invasive plants that are harmful to a native ecosystem. These plants spread by seeds that are carried by water, animals and human transportation systems and once established are difficult, if not impossible to eradicate and if left unchecked damage an ecosystem, such as national forests.
The present invention provides means whereby vehicles, especially forestry service vehicles, can be subjected to a vigorous spray of water along the undercarriage and tires to remove mud and seeds. When these vehicles are used in infested areas, the present invention can be assembled to wash the vehicles and thereby severely reduce the potential of carrying noxious weeds to other area. In the preferred embodiment, the use is primarily targeted at the spread of noxious weed but is not limited to such, as it may be determined that flushing the undercarriages of vehicles produces other advantages. By adding detergent or insecticide to the water may reduce the spread of certain insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is other spraying device designed for undercarriages. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,180 issued to Andrews on Jun. 5, 1956.
Another patent was issued to Braunger on May 30, 1967 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,793. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,254 was issued to Blosser on Mar. 5, 1974 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 2, 1975 to Lancaster as U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,658.
Another patent was issued to Allen, et al. on Sep. 18, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,231. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,147 was issued to Chandler on Dec. 26, 1989. Another was issued to Chayer on Jul. 9, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,758 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to Van Der Est as U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,535.
Another patent was issued to Kaipainen on Jun. 1, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,550 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 29, 2003 to Payne as U.K. Patent No. GB 2 377 879.